User talk:That Lamborghini Guy/Archive 2
Congrats Congratulations Ferrari on becoming an Admin :D-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:17, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats Bro :) Monk Talk 08:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:Patroller Seems like a good idea, thanks for the suggestion man! I'll apply for it shortly. 21:30, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey man, up for chat? I will be there in a mins. :) Dëan Talk 21:43, June 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thanks m8! 20:57, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Excuse you, but I don't appreciate your editing of my user page, especially since the only reason I removed the welcome talk page message was that every time I come on the Wiki, it notifies me of a "new" (The very same) message, even though I have already seen it. Regarding your edit to the HVY article Good day Guy, not meaning to be rude, but in the future please check to ensure that you have removed all instances of a note that you consider irrelevant, as you rendered the HVY article inconsistent by removing only some of the "manufacturer indicated via police radio chatter" notes. Also, may I ask why you removed the note that the Dump has a Brute badge on its load bed? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:00, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry man. I haven't been very well lately. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Not a problem, I have already long since fixed the issue. However, you still have not answered my question as to why you removed the Dump note: could you please answer it? Thank you in advance. ::UPDATE: I owe you an apology as well, as I incorrectly stated that you made the offending changes to the MTL article, when it was in fact the HVY article that you made the changes to: apologies for that, I was late for an appointment at the time I wrote that message, hence my failure to verify its accuracy. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:36, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Don't know why I removed it. It must be accidental. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:34, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I see. In that case, I will re-add the information. Thank you for clarifying. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:43, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Have a look at this GIF Clearly not a glitch in GTA Online, of course. 20:06, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hum. Strange indeed. This may be a PC-based restriction, knowing R*, as I've obtained plenty of Compacts and Rhapsody's in the enhanced version, Online, as a returning player. Maybe you could contact Rockstar? Or search to see if anyone else is experiencing this? Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, contacting R* would be hopeless as they always leave their replies automated and never actually leave their real replies. And yes, this is the PC version I'm playing. 23:15, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah. I understand. Well, considering the PC version is the most bugged (like almost all games lol), this could be a glitch, though I agree it's unlikely. As I said, I think we need to find more PC gamers and find out if they're experiencing this...as I can confirm many of my own friends don't have this problem, and I can guarantee it'll be the same on PS4. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:24, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Aye, so true. R* needs to pay more attention on the PC version than on the consoles alone. Even a supercomputer can't handle GTA V's issues. 23:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just like IV xD as stable as a horse on 2 legs xD Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:43, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, only in IV, the PC version was abandoned and R* did nothing to fix it. They still think Games for Windows Live still exists, even though GFWL was permanently discontinued. :P 00:16, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Matt He has been insulting you lately.. --''SMG'' 15:48, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Buffalo/9F Engine you want proof that those engine sound files are real? sounds are located at x64/audio/sfx/STREAMED_VEHICLES_GRANULAR.rpf if you open it with OpenIV and listen to the file "sports_saloon_2_eur_5cyl.awc" you will recognize that it sounds like a Buffalo, as for the 9F, its sound file is named "sportscar_2_eur_5cyl.awc" Eddieltu (talk) 16:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Tractor Hey buddy. Could you please upload a new version of this image? You will figure out why. Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:11, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello I get strange updates from this site, and have trouble following in-site politics here. The last one was especially strange, indicating you were upset by something. So since you were so helpful recently, I just wanted to say I hope you are doing well. Have a great week. :3 PS Sorry for messing up the previous topic @ Tractor. I think its fixed now, somehow.This place still makes it a misery to simply "Leave a message". --Lazlo Lovin (talk) 23:55, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Deleting a image Hi Ferrari. Can you delete this image that i'm uploaded ? Because wildbrick uploads so better than my picture. Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 19:31, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Rfp Hey man. I went for Admin, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat Can you join chat man ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 09:34, August 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Me Well, that's exactly the same question I supposed to ask to you, since you removed me as well. Unless that was a mistake, I assumed that being removed means I'm not your friend anymore and I though you went mad at me for some unknown reason. If there's something wrong, just tell me. I can't guess everything by myself, buddy :/-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:56, August 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Yooo Basically, I decided to do an extra work apart of updating the performance sections thanks to the available info given by your bro. It really looks fantastic, huh? Hehe. What I do not really consider is the gear clunking sound, because all sounds the same and all gearboxes makes clunking sound (still need an evidence of which in-game car does not make a clunking sound). As suggested by your idea regarding the Washington engine, these engines are really "in-game models", since they have a V-shaped profile and both sides have four inlets/outlets just under the main cover, so I guess you made a point (and because of that poor image on the car's page). I used the same trick to see the APC textures on the vents (camera against a wall and is done). I still do not know if the bikes should be added on the list. Any extra ideas? I ran out of ideas now XD. Anyway, thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:14, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Assuming you know the ABS testing, if the car remains locked when braking, that counts as "No ABS"? Because I've tested a Hakumai and, while it moves for a bit at high speeds, it remains unable to steer afterwards, unlike the Bullet, which one can steer the car at both sides so easily (like in the ABS video). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 22:19, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :I see. For me, it is really difficult to test gear clunking with a busy traffic and no mods to use (shame for me, that's the reason why I put them for you or your bro because you two knows how it works). :It is still possible to idetify these engines. As I said, four circles on the sides means they have four cylinders per sides. That, or R* were too lazy to texture it properly. Hence the trouble. :In that case, I would set Hakumai's ABS to "No". Other cases are pretty similar: *Washington: Low steering. *Stretch: Low steering. *Ambulance: No steering (pretty unsafe for an Ambulance). :Do I have to steer at both sides, or just on a side to prove it has ABS? ::One more thing, buddy. When you have time, could you test the Brickade with all of these? I did not find one again (A real shame. Everyone mods the lobbies, but no one even puts a Brickade.) :BTW Excuse my sudden responses. As I said earlier, once I am done with this and the performance sections, I would deactivate my account and be gone. In case you wonders. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:08, August 27, 2016 (UTC) RE Yo TFG, I'm putting those images back with correct name.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:28, September 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Next Gen Cars Spawning No worries, looks perfectly fine. And if this happens for the Blista Compact, it can sure happen to all DLC cars, not just returning ones. Now you know why I've been adding that piece of trivia for the GTA Online page, tested on PC, and if that can happen to it, it can also happen to your bro's XB1 and the PS4, which means, R* never gives us nice things. 22:07, September 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vehicle interiors VDT (Dashboard type) is the needles on the dials. Interior type are the textures/modelling of the whole interior. OpenIV model viewer doesn't load textures that aren't found in the same folder (with the exception of standard vehshare files). Click on "+ Add texture" and then find/select the interior textures. Unless you choose the correct texture, it will always stay white. You could use this for disabling the block only, or this trainer which has the feature built-in and much more. 09-09-2016, 10:31:12 (EDT) Regarding the Cargo Plane Vehicle Design Gallery Good day Guy, I wish to apologise for the poor-quality images of the Cargo Plane that I uploaded. I must admit that I was in a great hurry when I uploaded them (I had to go to vote for my local council elections that evening, or risk being fined for not doing so, as voting is compulsory in Australia) and thus did not properly read the Manual of Style for Vehicle Design Galleries. I did realize (after I had uploaded the images) that I did not correctly follow the Manual of Style with my images, and I will ensure that any further vehicle images I may upload do not repeat the error. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:22, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Recent edit I usually add "subst:" at the beginning of the warning template in order to prevent users from accidentally editing the template instead of the talk page. That being said, I now noticed that the template is too lengthy for that, so instead of doing it, maybe we can go and protect the warning templates in order to prevent the issue? 13:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Go for it. Use __NOEDITSECTION__ at the top of the template and protect em. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:47, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Good idea. FYI you actually did it to your own talk page (I fixed it). 14:35, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::XD Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:04, September 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: To Do List Alright, I'll see if there is anything I can think of to add. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:11, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Yoo Looks like you're still around here. Good for you :) Is a shame you decided to resign. I understand what happened earlier (which also affected your bro), but at least you can still contribute here with no problems. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:01, October 8, 2016 (UTC)